Tea and Garibaldis
by Miss Peg
Summary: Emily is listening in to Naomi's phone call when there's a knock at the door... / Doctor Who Crossover


**Title**: Tea and Garibaldis

**Rating**: K

**Summary**: Emily is listening in to Naomi's phone call when there's a knock at the door...

**Notes**: Written for a holiday fic challenge on Livejournal. For tromana's prompt Tea and Garibaldis about the characters Naomi and Emily from Skins and Doctor Who. It's my first attempt at Doctor Who, so many apologies.

x

Emily sat at the top of the stairs with her knees resting on the carpet and her ear pushed against the banister. She knew she should be doing anything other than listening to Naomi's phone call, but the opportunity was too tempting to pass up. They'd discussed it for months, the possibility of getting married, they'd even picked out rings they both liked and decided that one day soon they would make it happen. Only, they'd also decided that Naomi would be the one to ask her. She was fine with that, until she realised that Naomi was dragging her heels on the matter. She'd half expected a proposal the next day, though as Naomi pointed out, it wouldn't be much of a surprise. With her birthday just days away, she hoped that maybe now the time was right.

As she listened to Naomi's side of the conversation she could make sense of barely anything and before she could move down a couple of steps to hear better, there was a loud knock at the door.

'Ems, can you get that? I'm on the phone,' Naomi shouted from the kitchen. Emily rolled her eyes and tiptoed back up to the top of the stairs before bounding down as loudly as possible.

It was probably the postman. Nobody else ever knocked on the door, unless they were expecting them. She swung the door open ready to receive whatever parcel Naomi was having delivered from Amazon or but quickly retracted her hand as a tall man in a suit stood on the other side.

'Err, hi?' she greeted him with some scepticism.

'Err, hi?' he repeated with a raised eyebrow. 'You're obviously very glad to see me, may I come in? I need to use your bathroom.'

Despite asking the question he barely waited for a response as he pushed past Emily and into the hallway. Emily turned around, still holding the door open as she stared at the stranger.

'Oh sorry, my bad, funny phrase that isn't it?' he grinned, holding out a hand and taking hers to shake. 'I'm the Doctor, not a doctor, before you ask what I'm here for, THE Doctor. Turn left at the top of the stairs?'

Again, without so much as waiting for a response, his coat flew along up the stairs behind him.

'Who was at the door?' said Naomi, opening the kitchen door and replacing the phone into its socket by the stairs.

'I, have no idea,' said Emily, stumbling over her words and shaking her head.

'You look confused.'

'He's upstairs in the bathroom.'

'You let a strange man into the house?'

'I didn't know what else to do, he ambushed me.'

'Who ambushed you?' said the man as he appeared to fly down the stairs, his coat floating once again behind him. 'Me? No. I don't ambush, sorry, I don't believe we've had the pleasure, I'm the Doctor.'

'A doctor? Why are you here?' asked Naomi, her eyebrows furrowed.

'No, not A doctor, THE Doctor.'

He stalked past them and down the hallway towards the kitchen where he began to open cupboards. Emily shrugged her shoulders as Naomi stared at her in confusion before they followed him into the room.

'Okay, Doctor, what are you doing here?' said Naomi, resting her hands on the back of a chair.

'I'm looking for some tea, don't have much, do you?' he placed three mugs on the work surface and dropped various teabags into them. 'Got any biscuits?'

'Garibaldis in the top cupboard,' said Emily, then shrugged her shoulders as Naomi stared at her in horror.

'Those are my fucking biscuits,' said Naomi behind gritted teeth.

'I'll buy you three packets to make up for it,' said Emily, rolling her eyes and looking back up to the Doctor. 'Sorry to disturb but, what are you doing in our house?'

'I've come for tea and biscuits, I was supposed to be visiting the Queen but the TARDIS took a wrong turn and I ended up here instead. Hope you don't mind.'

'Err, no, not at all,' said Emily, sitting down at the table and dragging Naomi down beside her. 'What is it you do?'

**End**


End file.
